


Good morning, Sergeant

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Basically, F/M, Fluff, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, just a fun little short story, reader calls Bucky Sergeant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: Reader accidentally calls Bucky Sergeant over Breakfast.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Good morning, Sergeant

You woke up pretty early in the day for your standards. What had woken you up was the smell of Blueberry pancakes and hot chocolate. Your favorite breakfast. It made a wide grin appear on your lips. Practically jumping out from under the duvet you put on a dressing gown and ran to the kitchen isle, where bucky was just decorating the cacao with sprinkles. If it was possible your grin became even wider. Upon seeing you he began too smile too, greeting you with a kiss on the top of your head, then forehead and tip on the nose.

“Good morning, baby.”, he said carrying your plate and mug to your designated place at the kitchen table.  
“Good morning, Sergeant.”, you said gently biting your bottom lip before sitting down.  
When you noticed what you said though it was already too late. Bucky´s as well as your face grimacing in shock booming laughter sounded from the couches in the other corner of the large room. A loud thud followed only a couple seconds after and then more laughter. You could recognize Tony and Clint mainly, but also Natasha´s muffled laughing could be heard. All that along with Thor questioning why the two Avengers were laughing and Steve and Bruce´s muffled attempts to keep calm them down. To no avail. All the while your shock turned into embarrassment. You could feel your cheeks heating up to a point you thought your face was literally on fire, eyes, hid behind your hands starting to water. You wished the ground beneath you would just open and swallow you whole.

Then you a pair of strong arms wrap around your shoulders and your boyfriend whisper in your ear.  
“It´s okay, doll. I´ll go talk to them, be back in a sec.”  
The next things you heard, where hushed whispers and a collectively whined “Owww” from Tony as well as Clint and a “don´t even dare to touch me” from Natasha. Taking your hands from your face, you could see Steve, one hand laying on Bucky´s shoulder, talking to him. He tried to calm him down, this time he succeeded more than before. Only when you walked up to him and took his hand in yours he finally calmed down entirely walking back to the table with you and his best friend. 

With the situation better now you could finally enjoy your breakfast that now was barely even warm anymore. It still tasted great. The rest of the day Bucky and you spent in bed, cuddling. Just cuddling and avoiding the rest of the Team. It was the best day you had in a while. You knew soon enough he would have to go back on a mission and you would be in the tower being scared for him. It was nice to enjoy the peace whenever you got a moment of it.


End file.
